Davis Schulz
|Bild = Davis Schulz.jpg |Name = Davis Schulz |Sprache = Deutsch |Abonnenten = über 700.000 |Videos = Knapp 100 |Views = über 125.000.000 |Genre = Comedy, Musik, Philosophie |YouTube = http://YouTube.com/DavisSchulz |Facebook = http://facebook.com/DavisSchulz |Instagram = http://instagram.com/davisschulz_geheim |Kanaltrailer = Sprechende Tiere Davis Schulz 3Dudelsack3 |Stand = |Erstelldatum = |Netzwerk = |kanäle = |Status = Aktiv |Benutzername = DavisSchulz }} Davis Schulz ʃʊlts (* 18. Oktober) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler, Synchronsprecher, Webvideoproduzent '''und Musiker. ' Er spielte in der Sat.1 Comedy-'''Serie' "Rabenmütter", der mit dem Grimme- und Fernsehpreis ausgezeichneten ARD/ZDF Serie "Wishlist“, in der von Amazon Prime produzierten Mini-Serie "Fear", so wie in Kinofilmen mit. Außerdem war er 2015 ein halbes Jahr lang auf Sat.1, Kabel eins und ProSieben in der Hauptrolle des TV-Spots''' für den Handyvertrag "Nyze" zu sehen. Nebenbei ist Davis als Synchronsprecher tätig, beispielsweise im '''oscarprämierten Disney-Film „Zoomania“ oder dem Hollywood Film Ridiculous Six. 2016 war er Covermodel für die Zeitschrift "Ajouré Men". Im Internet bekannt wurde er durch Comedy-Sketche (mit philosophischen und musikalischen Einschlägen) und Parodien (z.B. "Sprechende Tiere"), die er in Form von Videos auf der Plattform YouTube veröffentlicht. Seine Videos wurden über 125 Millionen mal aufgerufen. Davis beherrscht zahlreiche Instrumente (u.a. Schlagzeug, Klavier, Gitarre, Bass), wurde 2014 im Contest "Jugend Musiziert" bester Schlagzeuger Deutschlands und tourt mit der Poly-Genre Band Fewjar, die bereits den Webvideopreis gewonnen hat, quer durch Deutschland. * Schauspiel * [http://www.YouTube.com/user/3Dudelsack3?feature=mhee YouTube] * [http://instagram.com/davisschulz_geheim Instagram] * [https://www.facebook.com/DavisSchulz Facebook Fanpage] * Facebook ''' link=undefined|right|320x320px '''Zusammengearbeitet hat er u.a. bereits mit: *ProSieben, Sat.1, ZDF, ARD, Disney, Marvel, Coca Cola, Netflix, 20th Century Fox, Amazon Prime, Playboy, Stern.de, Ajoure (Covermodel), Megan Fox & Aaron Paul (Gastauftritt), Otto Waalkes, Webvideopreis (zweimal nominiert), ''Moviepilot, Jugend Musiziert ''(gewonnen), Sinact, GetDigital, Vodafone & E-Plus *Y-Titty, Joyce Ilg, Nela Lee, uFone TV, Funda Vanroy, Annica Hansen, Luisa Crashion, MissesVlog, Malwanne, BullshitTV, DieAussenseiter, ApeCrime, LeFloid, Gronkh, Daniele Rizzo, Frodoapparat, FittiHollywood, SpaceFrogs, ''iBlali, Changemann, TheKedosZone, TeddyComedy, Sarazar, Dner, FlyingUwe, freshaltefolie, BeHaind, Fabian Siegismund, Marti Fischer, DragonDub, Fewjar, SceneTakeTV u.v.a. Allgemeine Informationen Davis' '''Markenzeichen' sind sein trockener Humor, seine Musikalität, Wortwitze, sein kalter Umgang mit Frauen, nachdenkliche und philosophische Ansätze, seine tiefe und variable Stimme und seine Sonnenbrille, die er mittlerweile kaum noch trägt. Von vielen Zuschauern wird er auf Grund eines seiner Videos als "Davis Fucking Schulz" betitelt, Fangirls nennen sich häufig "Davis-Girls". Er hatte eine Beziehung mit der Bloggerin Nisi ''und wohnte in der privaten ProSieben "Rockets"-WG u.a. mit ''Kelly Missesvlog Im Internet bekannt ist er vorallem durch seine Comedy-'Sketche' ("Bist du geil?", "Frag Davis"), Parodien ("Sprechende Tiere" - Hey Alan! Alan!, "Lügendetektor 3000"), , Cartoons ("asdfmovie", "Cyanide & Happiness") und seine Musik. Im Vergleich zu anderen erfolgreichen Videokünstlern macht er kaum Videos und gibt selten etwas von seinem Privatleben preis. Im Fernsehen bekannt ist er vorallem durch seine ProSieben Werbung "Nyze", die ein halbes Jahr lang zu sehen war und seine Auftritte auf Sat.1. Online-Auftritt Formate - Real Life Videos (Davis zum Anfassen) - Sprechende Tiere (Einer seiner erfolgreichsten Videos) - Sketche (Comedy-Sketche von Davis) - Musik (Musikvideos von Davis) - Filmparodien (bekannte Filme werden mit einem humorvollen Text neu vertont). - Troopers (Comedy Webserie zusammen mit CollegeHumor) - Cartoons (Verschiedene Zeichentrickvideos, nicht unbedingt für Kinder) - Selbstgedudel (alte Hörbuch Comedy, komplexe auf Schnelligkeit ausgelegte Selbstgespräche) Davis Schulz - Hauptkanal (Comedy & mehr) thumb|336x336px Auf diesem YouTube Kanal werden hauptsächlich Sketche (teilweise mit philosophischen Einschlägen), Filmparodien, (meist instrumentale) Musik und Synchronisationen hochgeladen. Davis' Humor ist meist sehr auf schnelle Comedy, Wortwitz, Situationskomik und Improvisation ausgelegt, Witze unter der Gürtellinie werden dabei eher vermieden. Er hat dort über 120 Millionen Videoaufrufe. Musik & Co. - YouTube Nebenkanal Inaktiv. Früher hat er auf diesem Kanal hauptsächlich Musikvideos hochgeladen - da er Instrumente wie Schlagzeug, Klavier, Bass, Gitarre etc. beherrscht. Er liebt Improvisation und spielt am Liebsten Funk, Soul, Blues, Electro, Rock, Chillout und "einfach Sachen, die grooven". 2013 veröffentlichte er seine nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Single Ganz Normale Dinge mit 99% positiven Resonanzen und über eine Millionen Aufrufe. Er hat unter anderem Wettbewerbe wie z.B. "Jugend musiziert" gewonnen und sich mehrmals als''' bester Schlagzeuger''' Deutschlands durchgesetzt. Bildersammlung Davis Schulz 8.jpg|Davis Fucking Schulz Davis Schulz Google.jpg DavisSchulzKinoDreh2015.jpg Davis Schulz Disney Dreh.jpg Davis Schulz 6.jpg Davis Schulz AmazonPrimeSerie.JPG DavisSchulzSat1Dreh.JPG Davis Schulz 7.jpg DavisSchulzSchlagzeugMusik.jpg DavisSchulzWishlistDreh.jpg Davis Schulz 7.JPG DavisSchulzJo12.jpg DavisSchulzKinoDrehSelfie.JPG Davis Schulz Dreh-1.jpg Davis Schulz 9.jpg|Davis Schulz Wallpaper Davis Schulz 3Dudelsack3 Davis Augen.jpg AjoureMen2016 Davis Schulz.png Davis Schulz ohne Sonnenbrille Interview roter Teppich.jpg DavisSchulzSelfie2.jpg DavisSchulzDreh2017Selfie.JPG WVP9.jpg|Davis Schulz bei den YouTube Oscars Davis Schulz 18.jpg Davis Schulz lacht.jpg DavisSchulzAjoureMenInterview.JPG DavisSpiegel.jpg Vlcsnap-error427.png Davis Schulz Nyze TV Spot.jpg DrehScreenshot Davis Schulz.jpg Img 6946.jpg DavisDreh1.JPG Davis Schulz 15.jpg DavisSchulzKinofilm.JPG Alle Bilder von Davis Schulz im Wiki Sprüche / Zitate * „Wir wollen unbedingt was erreichen, wir wollen jemand sein... aber wir sind niemand.“ - Davis Schulz '' * „Hey, ich heiße Davis Schulz... ich hoffe, ich hab das jetzt richtig ausgesprochen. Was gibt's sonst noch zu sagen... 1.83, musikalisch, nachdenklich. Dunkler Stimmton, mittlerer Hautton, helles Köpfchen.“ - ''Davis Schulz * „Schule ist wichtig. Man muss ja auch mal irgendwann schlafen.“ - Davis Schulz '' * „Darüber muss ich erstmal 'ne Nacht mit dir schlafen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * "All die Liebe, all der Hass, all die Erinnerungen.. nur ein Traum. Ein Traum davon, sowas wie ein Mensch zu sein.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Unser Bewusstsein is 'ne ontologisch intersubjektiv geteilte Illusion, 'ne fixverankerte Einprogrammierung neuronaler Strukturen. Durch den Energiezustand und Aufbau des Gehirns und der Umwelt ist in gewisser Weise irgendwie vorgegeben, was wir denken... Weißt du, unser Gehirn ist begrenzt. Heißt, falls es einen Sinn im Leben gibt, sind wir durch die Begrenzung im Hirn vielleicht gar nicht im Stande ihn zu verstehen.“ - ''Davis Schulz * „Nur noch ein Tag, dann ist morgen.“ - Davis Schulz '' '' * „Wir sind Dinge mit der Einbildung ein "Ich" zu besitzen.“ - Davis Schulz '' *„Mein letzter Erfolg war meine Geburt, da kam ich ganz groß raus.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Ich genieße diese Bahn in vollen Zügen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Ich hoffe, dass ich mehr bin als nur irgend'ne biologische Marionette. Aber irgendwann werden meine Fäden reißen. Und ich werd fallen.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Wenn du mich tötest, überleb ich das nicht!“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *"Bist du schwul?" -"Auf einer Skala von 1-10?" "Ja." -"Nein." - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Nur weil du in einen Zug kotzt, bist du noch lange nicht bahnbrechend.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Ohne Zeit kann sich nichts entwickeln. Der Tod hat die Zeit erschaffen, um Dinge wachsen zu lassen, bevor er sie tötet.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Kann bitte einer von euch gehen? So viel Dummheit in einem Raum halt ich nicht aus.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „HEY ALAN! ALAN! ALAN!“ - ''Sprechende Tiere '' '' * „Statt deine Träume aufzugeben und jeden Tag deine Zeit in irgend'nem langweiligen Job abzusitzen, solltest du dich von den Zwängen hier befreien und deine Träume verwirklichen.“ - Davis Schulz '' * „Was bringt mir das denn, wenn ich viel erreiche ... aber letztendlich nichts hab? Nur weil ich aus ''deiner Sicht viel hab? Woher will ich denn wissen, dass rote Gegenstände aus deiner Sicht nich aussehen wie blaue? Und für dich Sachen wie Blut blau aussehen, du aber das Wort "rot" verwendest, weil rot für dich blau is, aber für mich blau rot, verstehst du, in diesem Fall wär deine Sicht sowieso wertlos.“ - Davis Schulz *„Eine Umleitung, wie abwegig.“ - Davis Schulz '' *"Mich nerven diese scheiß Witze über den Weltuntergang. Aber hey, in zehn Tagen ist alles vorbei." - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Der Mensch is nur 'n Schwein ... das sich zu viele Gedanken machen kann.“ - ''Davis Schulz *„Meine Lieblingsyogaübung? Aufgehender Mittelfinger im Morgenrot.“ - Davis Schulz '' * „Du sexay Bebe.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Dein Mund ist ungewöhnlich weit offen, bist du durstig oder geschockt?“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Was dich nicht umbringt, dosier ich beim nächsten Mal höher.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Wir können ja Fremde bleiben...“ - ''Davis Schulz '' *„Als ich in deinem Alter war, war ich schon 40.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' * „Denk doch mal nach, wenn wir die Welt nur durch unsere Sinnesorgane wahrnehmen und uns eigentlich nich ma sicher sein können, ob wir damit die Außenwelt so sehen, wie sie eigentlich aussieht... Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich überhaupt wirklich existier“? - ''Davis Schulz '' '' *„Spielen wir ‚Halt die Fresse‘. Du fängst an.“ * „Du hast dieses gewisse Nichts.“ - Davis Schulz '' * Fangirl: „Davis, ich liebe dich.“ Davis: „Klingt logisch.“ * „Ich ess jetzt erstmal Gemüse und damit meine ich Schokolade.“ - ''Davis Schulz '' Eigener Film Davis plant einen eigenen Film namens "Das gewisse Nichts" zu veröffentlichen. Der Film soll eine ungewöhnliche Mischung aus wortgewandter Komödie und philosophischem Drama werden. Er steht bereits mit ''Warner Bros. Entertainment in Verhandlungen. Das über 100-seitige Drehbuch ist bereits fertiggestellt, aber der Dreh hat bisher wegen persönlicher Gründe noch nicht begonnen. Ebenfalls zögert er momentan mit dem Drehbeginn des Kinofilms, da YouTube in den Medien momentan oftmals stark kritisiert wird und er nicht darunter leiden möchte, sondern mit seiner Arbeit respektiert werden will (am Besten unabhängig von YouTube). Er fühlt sich bei YouTube teilweise allgemein falsch aufgehoben, da der Großteil der insgesamten YouTube Zuschauer sehr jung ist und in erster Linie simple und kurzweillige Videos (à la Beautyvideos, Faktenvideos, Vlogs etc.) sehen möchte. Davis wird sich laut eigenen Angaben in nächster Zeit immer mehr im Bereich Schauspiel und der Musik weiterbilden. Vorerst plant er momentan einen 20 minütigen Kurzfilm auf DVD/Bluray und YouTube zu veröffentlichen, der sich etwas an sein Kinofilm-Drehbuch anlehnt. Dazu finden momentan die Dreharbeiten statt. Diesen Kurzfilm will er nutzen, um bei Film-Wettbewerben zu gewinnen, auf YouTube mehr Reichweite durch qualitative Videos auf Spielfilmniveau zu erreichen und mehr Unterstützung, sowie Sponsoren für seinen Kinofilm zu finden. Weblinks * Schauspiel * YouTube * Instagram * Facebook Fanpage Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kurzfilme Kategorie:Gründung 2010 Kategorie:Comedy